


Someone Like Me

by were_lemur



Category: South Park, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Not Miracle Day Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chasing down rumors of a boy who can't die, Captain Jack comes to America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 229

Jack tried to settle into the airline seat, despite the girl behind him who seemed determined to kick him every time he relaxed. Say what you would about the dangers of TARDIS travel, at least there was room for a man to stretch his legs.

Of course, it was hard to relax when anything could be happening back in Cardiff. He wouldn't have left if it wasn't for the rumors of a boy who couldn't die -- or rather, kept coming back to life.

The pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker. "We are now beginning our descent to South Park, Colorado."


End file.
